The subject matter herein relates generally to leadframe modules for electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The electrical connectors typically include chicklets or contact modules that are loaded into a housing for mating with a corresponding mating connector. The contact modules typically include overmolded leadframes manufactured from leadframes that are overmolded with dielectric material. As speed and performance demands increase, shielding is needed for the individual contacts of the contact modules. To redesign the contact modules for changes in the positions of the contacts or position of the shield, the overmolded dielectric body of the contact module needs to be redesigned. Such redesign typically requires expensive tooling and dies, making the overall manufacturing costs very high.
A need remains for an electrical system that can be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.